


The Sacrifice

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (understatement), Age Difference, Angst, Barebacking, Blood, Body Horror, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cults, Dark, Exhibitionism, Gags, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Lucifer, M/M, Magic, Mutilation, Other, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sacrifice Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Lucifer, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Violent Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Voyeurism, carrier dean, cult leader lucifer, mentioned mpreg, noncon, older lucifer, sadistic Lucifer, virigin castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: The low whispers silenced and Castiel stared in horror at the figure. This was something out of a horror movie and he was right in the center of it. Castiel wanted to be sick. He wanted to scream and cry and rant and rave.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts and, yet another, dark fic.
> 
> I'd suggest reading the tags before proceeding.
> 
> Note: Carriers, as mentioned in this fic, are males who were born capable of getting pregnant. They loosen and get wet with arousal to aid their partner during sex. Other little details about them are woven into the fic but I wanted to draw attention to this particular fact in case it was jarring coming across the word while reading. Carriers are not Omegas nor is this an ABO world.

Castiel’s head ached and seemed to settle into a dull, throbbing kind of pain that caused him to release a muffled moan. He clenched his eyes shut, groaning and mentally swearing, at the horrible throbbing feeling set right behind his eyes and echoing pain throughout his entire head. Every breath took in damp, musty air that made him want to gag as his nose burned.

The last thing he remembered was walking home and passing under a street lamp.

Slowly, reluctantly, he cracked an eye open even as his addled mind tried to scrambled back to awareness. The low, flickering light surrounding him had his head pounding and Castiel’s eye snapped closed again. He tried to focus past the pain in his head, taking stock of the rest of his body, before realizing _something_ was filling his mouth and his jaw was aching lowly.

He probed it with his tongue, feeling the round shape and tried to push it out of his mouth only to fail. Castiel’s mind scrambled to figure out what was filling his mouth and holding it painfully open before _ball-gag_ crossed his mind. Fear shot through him and Castiel tried to move, tried pushing up with his hands, but he couldn’t.

This time he forced his eyes open to take in the dirty, damp place and the flickering lights of torches. The surface he was partially lying on was hard and cold. Rough stone. He looked at his left arm and noticed rope wrapped tightly around his wrist. A tug on his right let him know his other arm was in the same position.

Both arms were spread out from his body, tied down with the rope disappearing off the sides of the stone he was laid out on. He tried his legs only to find that something, no doubt more rope, was tied tightly around both ankles keeping him firmly in place bent over the cold, hard surface that reminded him of a tan stone. There were dark red patches mixed in with the stone’s light grey.

It reminded him of dried blood.

That was when Castiel realized he was completely naked and as he tensed, fear and anxiety building, he could feel something firmly lodged inside his ass. _A plug_ had been stuffed inside his ass. His mind shoved the aching pain away and immediately snapped to attention as fear slammed into him, hard and fast and all-consuming, as his eyes darted around taking better note of his surroundings.

Gagged, tied down and his ass had a large, hard plug nestled inside. It was a nightmare come to life.

The room, that looked more like a cave with a small pool of water, was empty save for him. At least from his vantage point it seemed empty. Castiel tried to call out but the gag muffled his words and the sound filled the room.

He jerked and writhed where he was bent over, yanking at the ropes, causing the rough restraints to cut into his skin. Castiel kept trying to get free even as the pain blossomed into something harder to ignore and the feeling of something wet, _blood_ , registered where the ropes had cut into his skin.

Tears spilled down his cheeks and choked, muffled sobs escaped as he ended up resting completely limp on the stone once more. Castiel wasn’t sure how long he lay there, strapped down completely naked, before the echoing sound of footsteps caught his attention.

Immediately his breathing hitched, heart pounding wildly, as he listened to more and more footsteps as people wearing blood red robes filed into the room only to slowly surround him. Fear was a wretched and awful thing as it dug its claws in, sending terror flying through his pounding head, while more and more came into the stone room.

It seemed like ages before they stopped and he took in a figure dressed in white robes that concealed their face in a similar manner to those clothed in red robes. The low whispers silenced and Castiel stared in horror at the figure. This was something out of a horror movie and he was right in the center of it. Castiel wanted to be sick. He wanted to scream and cry and rant and rave.

“Tonight we gather to beg our gods to bless us with fertility, virility and vitality. This virgin will be a two-fold sacrifice to those who would bless our group.” The voice sounded terrifyingly familiar but Castiel couldn’t wrap his mind around _why_ it sounded familiar.

The figures in red were still as the figure in white, the one who spoke in a soft voice that somehow carried, continued speaking as Castiel’s breathing hitched and more tears spilled down his cheeks.

“We first offer up this virgin to our god of fertility and ask to be blessed in return.” The man walked towards him, hand resting on the small of Castiel’s back, as he continued to speak. “Our sacrifice has already been cleansed in holy oils and prepared to receive.”

A finger tapped the end of the plug buried inside of him and roughly pulled it free as Castiel jerked, whining as his hole spread when the thick bulb popped free.

“Bring the oils.”

Someone stood up carrying a bota bag that was apparently filled with oils. It was cradled carefully and Castiel started jerking in his bonds. Pleading in muffled tones as the man wearing white took the bag, opening the end, before moving back to stand behind Castiel.

Seconds passed before something hard was pushing against his hole and then cold, slick oils were being poured directly inside his ass. Castiel instinctively clenched, biting into his gag, as the man kept pouring the oils inside of him and began chanting lowly in a language Castiel didn’t recognize. The oils gushed into him, clearly the bag was being squeezed to ensure every drop of oil was emptied, as he squirmed and clenched down.

The torches flared and flashed, warmth and cold swirling inside of the room, as Castiel’s heart started pounding harder in his chest to the point of pain. Finally the tip of the bota bag was pulled away.

Oils slipped from his lightly loosened hole, leaking out and trailing down, as the two figures stepped away and the torches violently flared causing Castiel’s eyes to close. When he opened them, the sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention, something new was in the room.

It was monstrous. Impossibly tall, wide and broad shouldered, with dark grey skin and blood red eyes that seemed to glow. The people in robes supposed god looked nothing like a man and more like a nightmare birthed into reality. The thing was also completely naked, inked in tattoos Castiel had never see, and the sight of the large dick bouncing hard, heavy and monstrous between its thick trunk-like legs couldn’t possibly fit inside of any human. It would break a human in half. Castiel’s attempts to escape renewed as the ropes cut into his skin and blood started to flow freely.

The pain was a distant thing over the overwhelming need to free himself and escape.

A rumbling kind of sound escaped the thing before him as its gleaming red eyes roved over him, a large hand running down the length of his back as it came to stand behind him and two hands, large and rough, spread his cheeks wide to bear his still leaking hole.

The strange language from before escaped the being’s mouth, rough and unfamiliar, as a thick finger rubbed against Castiel’s hole and words that sounded like approval registered. It was still, every single pair of eyes locked on him where he was bent over what had to be an altar now that he was trying to focus on anything but the violation happening.

Castiel’s struggles stilled when the hard, blunt tip of the being’s dick pushed against his under prepared hole. Strong hands gripped him tightly to the point of mind-staggering pain as that impossible dick was forced inside despite his hole being tight and tense.

His mouth would have fallen open on a silent scream if it wasn’t for the ball-gag. As it was his entire body tensed violently, his arms tried wildly to yank free and his ass clenched down in a pointless attempt to prevent what was happening. Time slowed down to agonizing seconds as the gigantic dick was fucked deeper and deeper into him, spreading his hole wide and leaving a feeling like having a hot poker jammed up his spine. Castiel sobbed into his gag, body alight with pain, as the last inch of the heavy, wide and unnaturally long dick impaled him.

It wouldn’t be a shock to find out that the being’s monstrous dick had filled the length of his torso. The supposed god’s hands gripped him as the being started to violently and roughly fuck him. Each hard thrust forward jarred his sore body and had that large dick impaling him repeatedly. He’d never imagined a violation like this, never imagined anything so horrific could possibly happen, as he sobbed and howled into his gag at the unbearable pain.

Tears continued to spill down his cheeks and agony ripped through him as the oils poured into him, along with his own blood, slicked the god’s way and each thrust had loud, filthy wet sounds reaching his ears. Pleasured grunts and groans, loud filthy sounds of delight, filled the stone room and bounced off the walls drowning out Castiel’s sounds of pain.

He could only lie there, bound and gagged, as he took and took and took until he was a limp mess. And it kept fucking. The being didn’t see anywhere near finished, nothing like he’d heard and it seemed endless, as it kept snapping powerful hips forward in its quest to fuck Castiel in half.

The torches continued to flash, the flames dancing, as the large group watched him being brutally raped on the altar. Castiel’s mind was lost to pain, his body throbbing and screaming in protest, as the loud slap of skin on skin got louder and louder the quicker the thing fucked into him.

Heavy, full balls smacked against him and then they were pressed up against his abused body as the god slammed deep once more with a loud, filthy moan of delight. He could actually _feel_ the god emptying come into his split open ass in thick, hot ropes. It was pumped into him in a hard stream that seemed never-ending until he felt the god stop grinding up against his ass.

As the softening dick eased back out the pain was just as blinding with each inch of that wide dick sliding back out and rubbing against his puffy, ruined rim. Castiel shuddered and sobbed, body trembling, as the bulbous head popped free and the god’s release leaked out of his gaping hole.

The wet sound of it hitting the already wet ground, saturated from the oil that had escaped earlier, filled the room along with the sound of his shuddery, uneven breathing that was bordering on a wheeze of agony. Castiel listened as the god spoke again, voice rougher and filled with undeniable satisfaction, as warmth flowed through the room and then the god was gone as quick as he had arrived.

“Our sacrifice has satisfied our god.” Murmuring followed the proclamation, “We have been blessed once more with another year of fertility and virility.” Appreciative murmuring followed. Castiel barely registered it over the rush of blood in his head and the ever-present pain filling him from head to toe. “Now we must prepare our offering for the final sacrifice.”

Castiel couldn’t move, he couldn’t get his muscles to respond, as they freed him and hauled him up so he was lying in the center of the altar on his back. It sent pain shooting through him once more when his ass touched the stone but they ignored him even as the god’s release continued to leak out of his gaping hole onto the stone altar.

Now he was resting on the altar spread-eagle as all of his limbs were tightly secured down once more. They checked each rope and once satisfied only two remained next to him. One wearing red robes held a large leather bound book open.

The one wearing the white robe pulled out a large ceremonial dagger, sharp and gleaming in the low light, before laying it next to him. A warm hand rested on the center of his chest and words in the same foreign tongue fell from the man in the white robe’s lips. Castiel’s mind tried to connect where he’d hear the voice from, something in his hazy mind whispering it was connected to his friend Dean, but he couldn’t think beyond the pain filling him.

In the next second the warm hand resting on him turned ice cold as shocks of cold rushed through him from his chest until every inch of him was freezing. Castiel thrashed as the cold increased and then eased. His limbs felt as though they were weighed down, his eyelids heavy and hard to keep open, as his head lulled.

Bowls were brought forward, resting on the altar around him, as the figure in the white robe stepped up. The hood fell back revealing a familiar face. Piercing eyes, lips curled and light air slightly spiked.

Lucifer. Dean’s much older boyfriend who Castiel knew hated him.

The name was fitting. Castiel wanted to glare, wanted to snarl and scream and rave, but whatever had been done to him kept him heavy and lethargic. He watched as Lucifer picked up the large wicked blade, holding it up and breathing out more of those foreign words, as it lowered to lightly trace a path down his torso.

“Each organ will be carefully harvested, healthy and fresh, to be offered up in sacrifice for vitality.” Lucifer spoke, eyes looking around the room, as Castiel blinked slowly. “The spell keeps the offering pliant, alive and awake for the harvesting of organs.”

It was horrific.

His face must have managed something because Lucifer’s eyes practically danced and Castiel _knew_ he wasn’t here by mistake. The blade moved back up, resting high on his sternum, and then Lucifer was pushing down.

Castiel’s eyes went wide, his body seizing in agony, as Lucifer started to drag the blade downward. It easily cut through his skin, through muscle, until Lucifer stopped above his belly button.

Agony

The line of fire the blade cut down his torso was impossible to ignore and Castiel howled in pain into his gag even as his body remained loose, pliant and unresponsive on the stone altar. He could feel tears spilling out of his eyes, running down his cheeks and landing on the stone.

A few more cuts were made, each just as painful, before skillful fingers pulled his flesh back. Castiel stared at the ceiling, taking in the wet stone and the flickering flash of the torches, as hands reached into him. Something snapped, broke, and Castiel's vision whited out but he couldn't slip into unconsciousness.

“Don’t worry.” Lucifer spoke as he cut, other hand shifting around, before Castiel felt something pulled from him and lifted up for the room to see. The hand clutching Castiel’s organ was bloodied as he stared, “You won’t bleed out. You won’t die. Not immediately. The spell for the sacrifice will keep you pliant and alive no matter what organs are removed. You won’t need your heart or lungs to live. The spell will sustain you until we’re done.”

One of the red robed figures lifted a bowl and Lucifer placed the organ inside before turning back to Castiel’s open chest. Each cut, the feeling of hands shifting his internal organs around, had Castiel screaming and howling into his gag as Lucifer slowly removed his organs.

He didn’t think it was possible to beat the pain of being brutally raped by a god possessing a monstrous dick that had been shoved into his underprepared hole but the feeling of being cut open and hands shoved inside to remove his organs was beyond any pain he could have imagined.

“These are beautiful offerings.” Lucifer commented as he removed another organ and placed it in a larger bowl. “Look at that gorgeous, healthy heart.” His hand curled around Castiel’s heart and lightly squeezed causing Castiel’s eyes to pop even wider at the feeling of Lucifer holding his very heart.

A soft chant escaped Lucifer’s lips as he held Castiel’s heart in his hand and Castiel sobbed loudly, throat raw and scratchy, as warmth seemed to swell inside of him and wrapped around his heart.

Then the blade was back and Lucifer cut his heart out.

Castiel jerked, mind numb with horror, while his eyes watched Lucifer lift his _still beating heart_ out of his chest. It was cradled carefully, held with near reverence, before being placed in the blood red colored bowl and settled once more onto the stone altar.

His liver, his lungs, spleen, pancreas, gallbladder, stomach and heart had all been painstakingly carved out, removed from inside of him, only to be placed in bowls.

Lucifer held his bloodied hand out and then the feeling of a large, sharp needle threading through his abused skin registered. Castiel laid there, lost to pain and horror, as Lucifer sewed him back up and grinned at him when he placed the last stitch.

His hands were untied, and then his ankles, before he was rolled over onto his aching stomach. Castiel released another gut wrenching howl at the position and then another one when the blade cut into him once more.

“Kidneys.” Lucifer breathed out as he carved both out, sewed Castiel closed once more and then had Castiel rolled, once more, onto his back. “What a perfect sacrifice you are, Castiel.”

He just wanted to die. The pain was too much. Everything hurt in a horrific wave of throbbing agony and Castiel wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end.

There was still one bowl that rested empty.

Lucifer moved once more and hands spread his legs wide as the blade was lifted back into Lucifer’s hands. Castiel blinked at the black spots in his vision as a warm hand damp with his blood grabbed his balls before stretching them out from his body.

The blade slowly severed them from him and the last bowl was filled. Around him the stone altar was soaked with his blood, his body slick and wet with it, as he laid there unable to do anything but feel fear and unimaginable agony.

“We have our offerings.”

They left him on the stone altar, surrounded by the very organs pulled and cut from his body, as Lucifer raised his hands and began chanting in that foreign language once more. Castiel’s head lulled, his eyes dull and body heavy, so very very heavy, while he watched something coming from the small pool of water off to the side of the large room.

It foamed and frothed and bubbled as the torches flared.

Every robe covered figure immediately prostrated themselves before the figure coming from the water. It was otherworldly, impossible outside of wild imaginations and movies, but it was there and it moved gracefully across the stone floor towards him.

There was a ringing in his ears, something that drowned out the other sounds, as he lay there. He didn’t know what was said, didn’t understand, but the figure, another _god_ no doubt, stepped forward.

It said something, he could see its mouth moving, but Castiel couldn’t hear. He couldn’t understand. But it moved around him, to where he couldn’t see. Castiel blinked as Lucifer watched him with wild, maniac eyes and something thick seemed to coat the air in the room.

He could tell the god was moving from bowl to bowl on the other side of him by the way Lucifer’s eyes moved. It was only confirmed when he caught sight of the god when he came back into Castiel’s line of sight.

Satisfaction had eyes that glowed with hellfire hooded as Castiel watched him consume his organs. Each bowl went up in flames and something niggled at the back of his mind about offerings to gods thought myths. Myths that were apparently _not_ really myths.

Sound slammed back into his awareness.

The god was _moaning_ in pleasure as he leisurely consumed Castiel’s organs. He watched as the last bowl was picked up, his still beating heart now in the god’s grasp, as sharp teeth viciously bit into it to consume the last offering in a far bloodier manner. Blood along with filthy sounding moans of delight filled his awareness as Castiel’s eyes hooded and something slowly dragged him away.

Blackness was closing in on his vision as he blinked slowly.

Once. Twice.

The pain in his body had faded into nothing, he felt completely numb and light, as his eyes slipped closed and Castiel gave up the hold he’d had on life as the sounds of the god consuming his heart, enthusiastically enjoying it, registered as the last sounds he heard.

* * *

Lucifer watched as Castiel’s eyes slid closed and death took their most recent sacrifice. He could still hear the evidence that their sacrifice had been completely accepted as their second god consumed the last of Castiel’s heart.

“ _Did our sacrifice please you?_ ” he asked, eyes downcast and body bent in deference. They typically sacrificed females, only occasionally a male, but Lucifer had chosen Castiel specifically because he’d wanted the blue-eyed seventeen year old _gone_. He had watched as Castiel’s virginity had been enthusiastically accepted by their first god and it seemed the offerings of Castiel’s organs had been just as heartily enjoyed by the second.

“ _Your sacrifice is acceptable. You shall be blessed for you have pleased me once more._ ”

Lucifer nodded, keeping his eyes down, as the god moved back through the chamber and disappeared once more into the clear pool near the back of the chamber. He waited another beat and then looked up once more.

“Our sacrifices have been accepted and blessings have been bestowed.” Murmurs rang up, hoods falling back to reveal familiar faces, as pleasure and joy twisted their features. He could feel the blessings hanging in the air, wrapping around them and sinking in, as he looked towards the body still resting on the altar. Lucifer waved several followers forward to collect the body, wrapping it to prevent blood from soaking through during transit.

Unlike the other bodies of their sacrifices Lucifer wanted to keep this one closer. A reminder. He smirked at the dull, lifeless blue eyes staring vacantly and thought about the green eyes that were going to be filled with agony when Castiel was reported missing. His poor little carrier would be heartbroken at Castiel’s disappearance but Dean Winchester would have been wasted on Castiel. Males capable of pregnancy were rare, something coveted and greedily possessed, and despite Dean being fucked full of _his_ dick Lucifer had still seen interest directed towards Castiel. The possibility of having _his_ possession lost was too much to chance.

Eliminating competition was expected. It should be encouraged.

Now Dean would need comfort, understanding and support that Lucifer would easily offer while still eagerly fucking Dean’s delightfully slick cunt and relishing in the knowledge that his only competition was _gone_. And thanks to the blessings from Castiel’s sacrifice he would enjoy fucking Dean, gorgeous and feisty Dean Winchester, until he’d fucked him full of child without worry of Dean’s eyes straying towards Castiel Novak.

His pretty lover had recently lost his family, had clung to both Castiel and himself, and now Lucifer would be completely free to hoard Dean all to himself.

Arthur Ketch carried Castiel’s body as their gathering separated to leave the chamber for offering sacrifices after Lucifer had rinsed his hands in the pool to remove the blood. Their robes were discarded along the way in favor of normal clothing. He slipped into his car and watched as Arthur’s headlights followed along behind him. Everything was already in place, the mixer waiting, as he drove through the city and up the long winding path towards his home.

The lights strategically placed lit the way as he led Arthur to the back of his property and towards the hole waiting to be filled where he was having his backyard remodeled.

“Dump him in there.” Lucifer indicated as Arthur moved towards the hole and Castiel’s naked body tumbled into the hole, the sheet still in Arthur’s hands, as they both stared at Castiel.

The hole was just deep enough that it wouldn’t disturb the concrete. With sure steps Arthur walked towards the fire pit, complete and already lit in anticipation for this moment, as he dropped the rolled up sheet onto the flames.

Fire eagerly consumed the sheet as Arthur walked back and Lucifer relaxed on a nearby chair as Arthur expertly operated the cement mixer. It was tipped and immediately started to cover the eight inch deep hole.

Slowly Castiel’s body was covered and disappeared underneath the cement. “That’s one thorn I won’t have to worry about.” Lucifer muttered as he watched Arthur smoothing the cement out.

Plenty of work would still need to be done, the cement was merely a foundation, before the real work would be done to transform his backyard into a decadent oasis meant for relaxation. Though the cement was only supposed to be a few inches deep the place that Castiel was now encased had been dug deeper, without those he’d contracted aware, for this very moment.

In the morning when they arrived it would only look as though the last section had been filled and they would continue working around it.

“Lucifer?” the voice had him turning and he took in the sight of Dean, hair mussed and eyes sleepy, as his young lover blinked at the fire dancing nearby. Dean stood there only wearing a pair of low slung sleep pants that showed off healing bruises at his hips from where Lucifer had gripped him as he’d fucked Dean over the couch earlier. “What are you doing out here so late?”

He stepped further out and Lucifer caught Arthur finishing smoothing out the last of the cement before standing.

“Arthur was visiting and thought he would finish the last section.”

“At one in the morning?”

Lucifer rose easily, “We were discussing the remodel and he offered to finish the last section while we spoke to help speed things along.” It was an easy lie. Dean barely knew Arthur, certainly didn’t know what the Brit did, and it wasn’t like this was the first time Dean had stumbled upon him meeting with one of his followers even if Dean didn’t know they were followers.

“I didn’t realize it was so late.” Arthur offered with an apologetic quirk of his lips. “I’ll speak with you tomorrow.”

He waved him away, agreeing and giving Arthur an appreciative nod in acknowledgement before turning to Dean. “Let’s go inside.” He stepped close, resting a hand on Dean’s lower back and guiding his young lover through his large home. Lucifer took in the sleep ruffled look and didn’t bother to stop himself when they made it to the bedroom. “Look at you.” He breathed, pressing close and letting his hands grip the plump swell of Dean’s round ass.

Dean released a surprised sound, sleepy eyes widening and arousal slowly darkening them, as Lucifer ground himself against Dean’s cloth covered dick.

“I’m going to fuck that gorgeous cunt of yours, fuck you right through the mattress.” There was a low groan as he pushed Dean down onto the bed, wasting no time yanking off Dean’s sleep pants and taking in Dean’s completely naked body. _This_ was all his and he wouldn’t have to worry about Dean’s eyes straying towards Castiel Novak ever again.

A smirk curled his lips, something pleased and sated resting in his belly, as he started stripping off his clothing. He didn’t bother guiding Dean to the center of the bed and instead rolled him over so his cunt was offered up, body bent over the bed that was raised high enough that Dean was the perfect height to be fucked. The low light in the room revealed the glistening slick already filling Dean’s cunt and starting to leak out, showing Dean’s body aroused and prepared for penetration, as Lucifer pressed two fingers against him.

Dean’s breathing stuttered in his chest. A sweet, little hitching sound that went straight to Lucifer’s dick escaped as Lucifer pushed in and quickly set about loosening Dean’s cunt. Dean’s inner muscles tightened down on him rhythmically and on the bed he could see where Dean’s fingers had knotted in the sheets. He was still riding on the high of sacrificing Castiel, on the power his cult’s gods had gifted them, and Lucifer was more than ready to see that virility blessing utilized for his own gain.

Two fingers became three, quickly fucking in and out of Dean’s slick passage, before he pulled them out.

It was a sloppy prep job, Dean’s cunt nowhere near as loose as it typically was when they fucked, but Lucifer wanted inside and he wanted in knowing that Castiel’s corpse was resting just right outside his window, covered in cement, while he greedily fucked Dean’s cunt and relished the success of the night.

“Please.” The whine was wrecked as Lucifer’s thick, hard dick pushed up against Dean’s lightly loosened cunt and then started to fuck inside. Dean was hot, tight and deliciously wet as Lucifer fucked in with short, hard thrusts until his balls rested up against Dean’s plump ass. In front of him Dean was gasping and whining and releasing beautiful whimpers at having his cunt split open.

There was nothing like a male carrier; a male built specifically to be fucked full of children. He loved how responsive Dean was, how his body slicked and loosened with arousal specifically because Dean was _born_ to take a dick up his cunt. Dean was rare, special, and Lucifer wasn’t sharing him with anyone. He was the leader of a large cult, he was rich and powerful, and he’d have the carrier that _he_ wanted carrying his children.

“Fuck.” He hissed out, eyes hooded and lips parted in pleasure. Before him he took in the sight of his dick, almost impossibly large thanks to another blessing that had made him even more well-endowed, splitting Dean’s cunt wide. One of his hands found Dean’s soft hair, knotting in the fluffy strands, while his other hand gripped Dean’s hip. Lucifer rolled his hips back and slammed back inside with a grunt. The mattress groaned in protest at the hard thrust and Dean groaned when he hit that sweet spot inside of him.

Then Lucifer was viciously, single-mindedly, pounding into Dean’s cunt with the goal of emptying his load inside and hopefully, almost completely guaranteed, fucking a child into Dean’s womb. The harsh slap of skin against skin, his hips slamming hard up against Dean’s ass with each thrust, echoed in the room along with the groan of the mattress and Dean’s high, desperate keens each time Lucifer sunk in.

“That’s it. That’s it. You’re mine, Dean. My beautiful little whore. My precious carrier.” Something wicked flashed through him as he fucked forward, harder and faster, as his pleasure twisted and built inside of him. It was hot, heady and a delicious rush as he fucked toward release. His breathing increased, his cheeks flushing with pleasure and arousal while his pace picked up.

There was nothing like a hard, satisfying fuck. He could fuck and use Dean all day, every single day, and never tire of burying himself balls deep in Dean’s slick cunt.

“Please please please.” Dean was begging, breathless and voice wrecked, as Lucifer kept him held in place. Dean’s face was smashed into the mattress, his lower body held in place by Lucifer’s other hand, as most of his thrusts teased Dean’s prostate. “Lucifer _please_.”

A low snarl curled his lips as he drove forward, “You love being fucked like this, don’t you? Love having your cunt fucked open and split on a big dick. Such a little whore for it, aren’t you? My little whore. My hungry little _slut_.”

“Yes!” Dean’s cunt was rhythmically clenching down on him, Dean’s whole body tense and on edge, as Lucifer slammed into him and Dean came, untouched, with a wail. His whole body locked up, cunt viciously clamping on Lucifer’s dick still rapidly fucking forward, before he went completely limp over the edge of the bed. It took three more thrusts before Lucifer was slamming deep, pressed hard up against Dean’s pert ass, as he came in thick, hot ropes as he pumped his release into Dean.

He kept rocking his hips forward, chasing the warmth of orgasm and pleasure that Dean’s tight cunt provided, before he was pinning Dean down to the bed with the weight of his body. Lucifer kept himself pressed inside Dean’s cunt, dick softening and spent, as Dean panted under him and whined lowly at his weight.

“Mine. My eager little whore.” He breathed as Dean squirmed under him and a glance over revealed Dean’s darkly flushed freckled cheeks. “You’re so good at taking my dick, so good letting me fuck your little cunt full. You love it, don’t you? Love having an older man bending you over and using that slick cunt of yours.”

The soft, embarrassed moan Dean released was answer enough. Dean squirmed as he pulled back and Lucifer’s soft dick slipped free. Lucifer gave himself a moment, keeping Dean bent over the bed, as he took in the puffy rim and his release slowly leaking back out.

That wouldn’t do.

He reached into the nightstand, pulled out a thick and bulbous plug, before pushing his release back into Dean’s ruined cunt and plugging him. It was a simple matter of cleaning up the mess, tossing the decorative top cover over to the side and instead curling around Dean in the center of the bed under soft covers. A possessive hand rested on Dean’s flat belly and Lucifer buried his face against the back of Dean’s neck.

It wouldn’t be long before Castiel was reported missing, eventually pronounced dead when the planted evidence was found and then Dean, heartbroken and devastated at his loss, would turn completely to him for comfort. He’d delight in offering the support, the understanding, that Dean would need and when Dean found out he was pregnant his young lover wouldn’t even think of looking elsewhere ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a combination of two prompts. I'll come back later and add the particulars of the two prompts, like I usually do, but I wanted to post this up instead of rooting around and formatting the prompts into a bullet list. I managed a few free moments today to finish this off so I wanted to post it in case something else came up and I ended up being unable to.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait between posts. Life has gotten very busy and, unfortunately, I didn't have any time for fanfic despite the fact that this fic has literally sat on my computer waiting for the ending to be written to tie it off.
> 
> I'm hoping at least a few of you enjoy this. I know quite a few of my readers/subscribers like the darker fics so hopefully this one hits the spot. It's a bit of a different kind of fic with a good mixture of elements.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I look forward to any comments.


End file.
